


break your heart to break your bones

by dwarrowkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is dead, and Scott’s got a new beta that isn’t his. Scott’s not the alpha, but whoever killed Stiles is.<br/>“We’re brothers now,” Scott says desperately. He’s panting, and Derek is looking at him like the world has come to an end. Scott knows exactly what that feels like, and Derek still has a lot of losing left to do if the world is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break your heart to break your bones

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week on tumblr. I'm quite proud of this one, so I'm posting it.  
> Title from the Decemberists "Culling of the Fold"

“We’re brothers now,” Scott says desperately. He’s panting, and Derek is looking at him like the world has come to an end. Scott knows exactly what that feels like, and Derek still has a lot of losing left to do if the world is ending.

Scott’s not going to let that happen to Derek, not like it happened to him.

“We’ll never be brothers,” Derek says mulishly, and that’s good, he’s loyal, at least. If Derek had been fickle-hearted, Scott would have ripped his throat out already.

“Okay,” Scott says, he can’t force Derek into trusting him. Derek has to come to him on his own, approach Scott on his own terms. Scott gets it. Derek is a skittish animal, and Scott is a good enough predator to lie low, and play it safe until Derek is comfortable enough with the threat of Scott to bare his throat.

He can wait. Derek will be worth it.

—

Scott needs to figure out who the Alpha is, and talking to his dad is the best therapy he knows. It’s fucked up, but right now, it’s all Scott’s got to hold onto.

“There are only so many people that it can be, Dad. The Argents wouldn’t have cut Stiles in half after they killed him, if he was already dead, there’d be no reason…” Scott’s voice chokes off. Stiles is a wound that probably won’t ever heal. He’s the only thing that Scott has had for years, the one anchor in a sea of despair and uncertainty. He’s free floating now, grasping at his father, at Derek, even Isaac, Derek’s friend.

“Who’s the alpha now?” He asks the dead, sterilized air around his father.

Scott sighs and turns before his father can’t answer.

—

Isaac doesn’t put things together as well as Stiles had, but he’s not bad. “Oh man,” he says, when Scott tells him to drop to the floor. His father is not a husk, but rather a sieve, leaking anger and power and rabid rage.

Scott hates that he’s going to have to put his own father down, but if it’ll save Derek, if it’ll save anyone, he’ll do it.

His dad laughs at the grim determination in his eyes, and it’s a twisted thing, almost unrecognizable from Scott’s childhood. Almost.

“Beta,” his dad twists through his teeth, and Scott straightens his shoulders.

“Alpha,” he says back, perfectly human, except for the acknowledgement of hierarchy.

Isaac crawls out of the way before Scott can tell him to go, and then his dad is rushing him, faster than Isaac could follow with human eyes, but Scott is expecting it.

He leads the fight away, out of the hospital, and then somehow Derek is there, ignoring the fact that he’s supposed to be at his Lacrosse game. Scott wouldn’t have asked him to skip it, but he’s kind of grateful he did.

Scott sees his dad’s blood on his hands, hears his dad gasp for breath that won’t come through his torn throat, and Derek vomits behind him, crying.

“Sorry sorry,” Scott says to his father, to Derek, to the moon. To the ground soaked in blood. The ground responds with power, pushing up into his feet, and straightening his spine.

“I’m the alpha,” Scott sobs, and Derek’s arms come around him.


End file.
